<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dream by Novato Osiris (NoobSlifer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147921">Sweet Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/Novato%20Osiris'>Novato Osiris (NoobSlifer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Clown!Mana, Dreams, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, red!allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/Novato%20Osiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El tacto, la voz, la calidez: la figura de su padre se cernía sobre él como si tuviera diez años de nuevo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Walker &amp; Mana Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me rehúso a sentirme mal al spamear la etiqueta de Mana&amp;Allen con fanfics en español, porque <em>alguien</em> tiene que hacerlo.<br/>Además hoy estoy celebrando un logro personal. Disfruten. ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A primera hora de la mañana, cuando la luz le perforó los ojos, su boca estaba seca y se le escapó un gruñido de incomodidad al tratar de moverse. Era como despertar abruptamente de un descanso profundo: su cuerpo languidecía como si un peso desconocido le hubiera aplastado el pecho toda la noche, y el resto de sus extremidades aún estuvieran adormecidas.</p><p>La cama─<em>¿por qué estaba en una cama?</em>─se sentía extraña, demasiado suave para su espalda acostumbrada a las asperezas del camino. El adormecimiento no relajó lo suficiente sus sentidos para no dejarle notar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el ruido de alguien aproximándose, y casi inmediatamente se llenó del pánico instintivo que lo había acompañado las últimas semanas.</p><p>(Había visto el rostro de Apócrifos en la multitud del andén al tiempo que su tren se alejaba, tres ciudades atrás. Se había encontrado un total de tres akumas, y en la noche soñó con los estigmas perforando su frente. No sabía dónde estaba, pero si acaso necesitaba salir de ahí <em>rápido</em>—)</p><p>—¡Allen, Allen! ¡Despierta!</p><p><em>Ah, ésa era la voz de Mana.</em> </p><p>Tardó menos de un segundo en reconocerlo, pero una vez lo hizo, la voz de Mana funcionó como un encantamiento, deshaciendo cualquier idea de peligro. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que algo dentro de sus sueños había sido<em> agradable</em>, y se preguntó si acaso seguir durmiendo haría que lo que reconoció brevemente como la sombra de su padre no se desvaneciera como brisa al despertar.</p><p>Entonces, lo sintió. Una mano le sacudió suavemente, inconfundible calidez en la voz que le insistió en pequeños susurros que iban a llegar tarde para ensayar.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando varias veces cuando la imagen frente a él se negó a definirse por completo. Distinguió lo que se asemejaba la figura de su padre sonreírle con ternura, y por un momento, el corazón se le apretó dolorosamente.</p><p>—¿Mana? —titubeó, sintiendo la garganta apretada, la voz más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Cuando su vista se despejó por completo, todavía estaba ahí, y el fantasma de su tacto tampoco se había desvanecido—. ¿Estoy muerto?</p><p>Mana—lo que parecía ser Mana, al menos—abrió cómicamente los ojos, exclamando con una expresión de exagerado dramatismo al tiempo que se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho en señal de sorpresa, el hombre ya llevaba la mitad de la indumentaria para su acto, incluido el traje y la ridiculez—. ¡Qué pregunta, Allen! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué pensarías eso?</p><p><em>No se sentía como un sueño</em>. El tacto, la voz, la calidez: la figura de su padre se cernía sobre él como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. No reconocía dónde estaba, pero la cama se sentía sólida bajo su peso y usó esa estabilidad para levantarse, apenas tambaleándose como si acabara de salir muy rápido de su adormecimiento.</p><p>No estaba dónde se fue a dormir, sus ropas eran diferentes y su contextura definitivamente no era tan pequeña. El suelo bajo sus pies estaba tan frío que se sintió como un bofetón; le turbó cómo repentinamente todo le parecía demasiado real.</p><p>Y Mana, <em>Mana</em> continuaba mirándole como si se tratara de un espectáculo. Allen inmediatamente tomó en cuenta los detalles de su rostro, las arrugas sobre su frente y sus ojos dorados, brillantes y curiosos que miraban sin ver, sin estar realmente <em>ahí</em>. </p><p>Excepto que este Mana no llevaba una sonrisa colgada en los labios, en cambio, el hombre pareció ver a través de él, y de repente, Allen se sintió más pequeño de lo que había hecho en años, desde que se deshizo llorando sobre esa tumba en el cementerio.</p><p>—¿Allen? —el hombre se detuvo, pareciendo luchar para encontrar las palabras. De repente, se le ocurrió que Mana parecía tan descolocado en ese escenario como lo estaba él mismo—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Mana se le había acercado, inclinado ligeramente sobre él, y sus ojos dorados parecían tener toda su atención. Las líneas de expresión eran exactamente las mismas a cómo las recordaba, pero la voz había sonado tan afligida que el desasosiego dentro de su pecho sólo creció más. </p><p>Tuvo la infantil necesidad de agarrar la tela del traje de su padre, así que cerró su puño en su bolsillo. Abrumado, la respuesta salió apenas del tamaño de un susurro, suave como si temiera que la imagen frente a él fuera a esfumarse en el aire si hacía más que levantar la mirada─. Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo.</p><p>Entonces, una de las manos de Mana se posó sobre su frente, y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín ante el contacto súbito. Pudo jurar que su garganta hizo algo parecido a un ruido ahogado, pero Mana parecía más preocupado en tratar de medir su temperatura, determinado a ignorar cualquiera de sus protestas al respecto. </p><p>Allen sólo se quedó ahí, muy quieto, como esperando a que aquello ayudara a no delatar lo fuerte que resonaban los latidos de su corazón.</p><p>Le llegaron a la mente todas las veces en las que su padre era embarazoso, cómo le hacía practicar trucos para circo y vestir trajes de colores estúpidos─</p><p>
  <em>(“yo sólo quiero ser un payaso genial, viejo”)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“¡pero Allen se ve tan lindo, sin importar lo que te pongas!”)</em>
</p><p>—¡Ah! No parecer ser fiebre —Mana retiró su mano, sacándolo de su breve ensoñación. Todavía escudriñándole con la mirada como si fuera un puzle que necesitara resolver, su padre le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amables, de esas diferentes a las sonrisas que usaba entretener al público, como un secreto entre ellos dos.</p><p>Allen se cruzó de brazos, aparentando molestia, sin querer agravar más su preocupación con su comportamiento—. <em>Tch</em>, te dije que estaba bien —masculló, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, negándose a corresponder con los ojos dorados, no necesitaba a Mana mirándole con atención en ese momento (no importa cuánto lo quisiera).</p><p>Mana pareció captar el mensaje, retrocediendo como si se tratara de un acto de disculpa. Entonces─</p><p>
  <em>la bruma de su sueño pareció regresar, y por un parpadeo, la figura de su padre se volvió un ente difuso. Le embargó un sentimiento de urgencia, y sin pensar, se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzarlo antes desaparecer─</em>
</p><p>Pero su cuerpo chocó con algo sólido y cálido, y sus ojos se encontraron otra vez con el dorado brillante de su padre—. Aw, ¿no quieres que me vaya? —Mana se enterneció, inmediatamente agachándose para quedar a su altura, y Allen se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuán joven se debía de ver agarrándose así de sus ropas, como si se tratara de un infante reaccionando a una pesadilla—. Pensé que Allen iba a querer privacidad para cambiarse, ¿o necesitas ayuda para eso?</p><p>Mana estaba usando su voz cantarina, lo que definitivamente significaba que se estaba burlando, como hacía todas las veces que Red—que <em>él</em> actuaba como un malcriado. Su reacción fue abrir la boca para protestar, pero las manos de Mana se posaron sobre sus hombros, vio su rostro sonriendo, y cómo se le iluminaba la expresión cuando creía que estaba siendo gracioso.</p><p>─y era cómo si su pecho se contrajera más y más, hasta formar un nudo doloroso, porque Mana estaba ahí y él recuerda con mucho detalle cuándo estaba frente a su tumba y supo que nunca volvería a ser tocado por Mana de esa manera, con la gentileza que prometía sonrisas y trucos de circo en lugar de golpes.</p><p>(Quizá él no se merecía a Mana. Nunca lo había hecho.)</p><p>—¿Allen? —y su voz, Mana sonaba exactamente cómo lo recordaba. Dramático, con esa inflexión que eran chistes y buenas intenciones, burlas y secretos disfrazados de partituras de música. Vivo, lleno de tonto entusiasmo que sólo alguien como Mana podía poseer. Un payaso que vivía para ser entretenido. </p><p>El hombre se inclinó sobre él, casi posando su cabeza encima de la suya y trayéndolo en un abrazo. Sus manos inmediatamente se aferraron a la tela de su ropa, y se sintió tomar una respiración profunda. No notó que había estado temblando hasta que una de las manos de Mana se posó suavemente en su espalda, sujetándolo.</p><p>Escuchó sus suaves <em>shh shh</em>, pero no hubo llanto, no tenía forma de deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta, así que en su lugar se hundió en la calidez del pecho de Mana, como si aquello fuera a detener las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir.</p><p>—Está bien, Allen —el hombre susurró, una y otra vez, y la voz se iba tornando ligeramente ahogada mientras continuaba sujetándolo, como si se tratara de algo precioso perdido en el tiempo, en un sueño del que no iba a despertar—. También te extrañé muchísimo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El título está tomado de <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0u_1MAygU0">esta canción</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>